Conventional data communications cables typically include several components, such as a jacket, one or more insulated wires, and cable separators. Conventional materials used in the construction of such components, however, often have poor smoke and/or flame-retardant properties. While it is known to add, or use, halogenated or fluorinated materials, such as polyvinylchloride (“PVC”), to meet industry burn and flame requirements, there are a number of drawbacks associated with such use. For example, when a halogenated, or fluorinated, cable catches fire, toxins, such as chlorine, are released. Additionally, such smoke suppressants and flame retardants increase the stiffness of the cable, as well as the dielectric constant and dissipative electrical properties. Accordingly, there is a need for halogen-free and fluoropolymer-free data communications cable which maintain the electrical and mechanical properties of conventional materials while also exhibiting excellent flame spread and emission characteristics.